The present disclosure relates to computer-implemented methods for testing user applications, and more particularly to computer-implemented methods for locating and reporting the presence of hardcoded strings on an application's User Interface (UI) that is presented to an end user.
The process for developing software applications is generally referred to as a software development life-cycle. The fundamental goal of this process is to provide a reliable, repeatable, and predictable process that allows developers to create software applications with increased productivity and quality. Although different approaches for such processes exist, most, if not all, software development life-cycle approaches comprise the same general tasks or activities. These are the planning activities (e.g., requirements specification and software design), the implementation and testing activities (e.g., coding, testing, and documenting), and the deployment and maintenance activities (e.g., installation of the software, bug fixing, and maintaining/enhancing the software features).
There are many different tools and packages available to facilitate these activities. Some of the most useful tools are employed by personnel charged with validating the software applications during the implementation and testing activities phase of the software development life-cycle.